Give Me Some Time
by GMM
Summary: New neighbors move in and Will and Grace go to visit. Will a simple kiss change Will's life forever? (This is my first time writing Will and Grace. Actually first time writing anything. Be gentle)


Give Me Some Time By GMM  
  
Disclaimer: Will and Grace belong to their respective companies. (And so dose Rasinets!)  
  
Chapter one  
  
Grace walked in the door she just came home from work. Will was sitting on the couch watching T.V. at ease from boredom.  
  
"Hey, Will," Grace said. She hung up her coat in her room and took off her shoes. "Guess what?" Grace walked over to Will and sat next to him.  
  
"Did you find your lo-ver?"  
  
"No, what's wrong with you? Honestly you look like you've had a fight with the lawn mower."  
  
"I'm depressed that's all. I haven't been with anyone for months. Is something wrong with me? Do I smell bad or something?"  
  
"Of course not, honey, listen Karen told me that some people moved in upstairs and their throwing a party. Want to come?" Grace smiled at him, "Maybe there might be some guys there looking for a gay single man. Please come if you don't like it we can leave."  
  
A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at his friend full of excitement and delight because the party sounded like a big deal to her. Besides he could try to look for a man and, if it didn't work out it'll be the same old thing all over again. "Fine, I'll go but only for a little while."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grace knocked on the door quite a few times, but no one answered. Finally a voice was heard from behind the door. "Coming!" Footsteps were heard coming towards the door and a girl answered. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, we're from downstairs we just wanted to give you this." Grace handed the girl a cheesecake.  
  
"Thank you, why don't you come in and have some tea." She opened the door and led them into the house where some people were socializing.  
  
"Grace, this is no party," Will whispered to Grace rather upset.  
  
"Well, Karen told me it was."  
  
"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hope and my sister, Elisa, and I just moved in. My sisters having like a little tea party or whatever you can come join her." She whispered a little lower, "But there're only old people here who talk about cats and knitting."  
  
Grace smiled at her and said, "Well, where is your sister; I want to welcome her."  
  
"Oh, hello, I guess you're our neighbors." A woman came from the living room and greeted her guest.  
  
"Elisa, this is Will and Grace they're from downstairs."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you." Grace and Elisa shook hands. "Right this way." Elisa led Grace to the living room. Will sighed and went along. "Wait," Hope heaved Will's sleeve. "You don't want to go in there, come with me." She held his hand and took him out side.  
  
"Isn't this better?" Hope said walking down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, kinda much better," He smiled and looked at her, "Where are you going?"  
  
"I don't know just wanted to get out of the house. Why don't you show me around? Maybe we can get a coffee or something."  
  
"Yea, I know a place." He took her to a coffee shop he knew close by. He hoped Jack and Karen weren't there they would get the wrong idea.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They went inside the coffee shop and sat down. Will was relieved they weren't there. They waiter came to them to ask for their orders.  
  
"I'll have a regular coffee with two equals," Will said and looked at Hope, "How about you?"  
  
"The same please."  
  
"Thank you I'll be right back."  
  
"Well, are you in college or anything?"  
  
"Already past that I'm a lawyer now." Will was tapping the table with his fingers. "Are you in school or something?"  
  
"Umm, actually yes, college. I'm in my first year studying umm, journa- lism."  
  
"Oh, that's nice."  
  
"I bet your girlfriend would be proud of you, isn't she?" She looked at him as he started to smile. "What?"  
  
The waiter brought the cups of coffee and left to attend someone's order.  
  
"Not many gay men get college degrees. Most are busy fucking or something. I don't have a boyfriend." He said that on purpose so she could leave him and stop trying to hit on him, which he thought she was.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe you should go out more. Then you'll find the man of your dreams. And if you find a man that breaks your heart and makes you cry. He never really loved you at all." She took a sip of her coffee and looked at Will, "Have you ever had that somebody?"  
  
"Yea, I did I guess . . . -''  
  
"Willy, Willy, Willy! Who is this?" Jack came running and pulled a seat, "Hello, missy how are you? It's a pleasure. Where did you get those in Avon? Oh, wow they blend with your complexion. Oh, and the makeup is lavishing, darling." He did a fake laugh and Will came and hit him on the head with a newspaper. "Ow, you are such a bitch. Did you wake up on the wrong side of the dick? We were just having a little talk."  
  
"You have to excuse my friend Hope. He is too immature."  
  
She giggled a little, "We're cool."  
  
"Yea, whatever, HEY WAITER I NEED A CROSANT AND COFFEE!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll see you two later. Taking Elliot to a show. Chao!"  
  
"You want to catch a movie or something?" He knew by now she just must've been nice and wasn't just trying to hit on him but, it occurred to him that he was trying to hit on her. He stopped thinking of that and reminded himself that he was gay.  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
They walked to the movie theater and asked for two tickets. Will insisted on paying. They got their seats and sat through the whole movie theater without a word.  
  
"Well, that was a good movie." She said as she yawned and threw out the empty raisinet box. And started walking towards their building.  
  
"It was okay. You know my friend, Grace, her boy friend, and I are going out to dinner tomorrow night. What to come?"  
  
"Umm, I'm going to be busy. About what time?"  
  
"We'll leave at about eight or seven tomorrow."  
  
"Okay that sounds about good; I'll go."  
  
"Shouldn't your sister be worried about you?"  
  
"If she was she would've call me in my cell phone."  
  
They made it to her apartment sooner then she thought. "Wow, that was quick. I didn't even notice we were here."  
  
"Yea, heh, funny," he smiled at her, "Have you ever though of umm . . .- " He stood there frozen not knowing what to do. He looked at her emerald eyes and long blondish hair he did something he never thought he'd do. He leaned over and kissed her long and deep. He can smell her lilac fragrance, as he got closer. The way she smelled her soft lips he liked it all. He felt something he didn't think possible. He broke the kiss and walked away quickly as possible.  
  
*  
  
GMM- That's the end of chapter one! Please review! 


End file.
